


Café, inconnu et écriture.

by Goodgame0101



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, Paris (City), Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodgame0101/pseuds/Goodgame0101
Summary: Bellarke Modern AU.Clarke est une jeune étudiante en arts à Paris qui reste coincée dans ses habitudes. Boire son café dans son bar préféré 3 fois par semaine, voir sa meilleure amie tous les samedis, dessiner et écrire dans son journal intime tous les soirs. Mais un jour, elle oublie son carnet au café et une correspondance s'établit entre elle et un inconnu via des messages...(Nulle en synopsis, désolé)





	Café, inconnu et écriture.

Je pousse la porte de l'Ark'afé à précisément 17h32. Comme tous les lundi et jeudi, ainsi que le mercredi deux fois par mois depuis deux ans. Je pourrais faire le chemin les yeux fermés, la musique à fond dans les oreilles, tellement je connais chaque recoin et rue qui me mène à mon endroit préféré. L'Ark'afé est le style d'endroit qui ne paye pas de mine quand on le voit de l'extérieur une vieille façade en bois, une baie vitré avec le nom de l'enseigne dessus, une grande tasse à café et un arc de triomphe. J'y passe plus de temps que dans mon appartement.  
À peine ais-je franchis la porte qu'une douce odeur de café et de sucre m'enveloppe les narines. L'intérieur est tellement différent de ce qu'on pourrait croire. Les murs sont recouverts de vieilles affiches de films, de peintures et de sculptures. Des petites tables sont disposées ici et là et au milieu de la pièce se trouve le bar de commande. Je viens tellement ici que je n'ai même plus besoin de passer ma commande. Je fais un signe au barman qui me fait un grand sourire et pars m'installer à ma place. Une petite table en vieux bois avec une banquette en cuir très confortable, mon nom est gravé sur la table avec des arabesques tout autour. Je sors mon carnet, mes aquarelles et quelques crayons de couleurs. Je rassemble mes longs cheveux blonds dans ma main et de l'autre je m'empare d'un crayon pour finir mon chignon que je coince entre mes lèvres. Je relève brusquement la tête quand j'entends le serveur appeler mon prénom :

\- Clarke ! Ton machiato caramel, avec double dose de café et éclat de caramel. Je lui fais un grand sourire et finis mon chignon de fortune avant de m'emparer de mon café.

-Merci, Finn.

\- À ton service, Princesse. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être exaspérant quand il m'appelle comme ça.

Finn est plutôt beau gosse. Il a les cheveux noirs, mi long avec un visage de mannequin, mais niveau intellectuel et drague, c'est vraiment pas ça ! Un comble pour un étudiant en droit. Il manie les mots comme personne, il sait calmer les situations difficiles au café mais pour approcher une fille c'est une catastrophe. Il repart derrière son bar et me fais un clin d'œil avant de servir le prochain client. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de fixer mon attention sur mon carnet.

Depuis 2 ans, depuis mon entrée en école d'art, je tiens le même rituel tous les soirs. Je dessine ce qui me marque le plus dans ma journée, la musique du jour et j'écris ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je mets mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et met Neopolitan Dreams de Lisa Mitchell. Je lisse mes pages avant de dessiner la plus belle image que j'ai vue aujourd'hui. Je redessine une petite fille qui faisait des bulles dans un parc à midi. J'ai la chance d'avoir une bonne mémoire photographique et redessine chaque détail. Le petit chien derrière elle, un jongleur de rue sur le côté,... Je laisse mes mains glisser sur le papier pendant que la musique douce m'inspire. Au bout de quelques minutes, le dessin est fini. Je mets quelques touches d'aquarelle dessus et laisse l'encre sécher. Je sirote mon café et observe ce qui trouve autour de moi. C'est mon activité préféré. Un petit couple se conte fleurette à côté de moi, un groupe de jeunes artistes ont l'air d'avoir une conversation tumultueuse et je vois Lexa, une des serveuses de l'Ark'afé, qui me fait un grand sourire. Je lui rends la pareille avant de continuer mon activité du jour. Je prends mon stylo calligraphique et me lance :

/\

Lundi 21 septembre 2015 – Paris – 18h16

Musique du jour : Neopolitan Dreams – Lisa Mitchell

Une nouvelle année commence. Et la plus stressante qui plus est. Aujourd'hui, ils nous ont rappelé tout ce qu'on devait faire cette année pour valider nos crédits et avoir notre diplôme de 1er cycle. J'essaie de relativiser mais il faut que 1/Je me trouve un stage, 2/Je prouve à mon prof de dessin avancé que je mérite ma place à son cours et 3/Je réalise un mémoire sur le thème de mon choix.  
Vivement que je valide mon diplôme et que je parte à l'étranger. Partout dans le monde où on ne m'appellera pas « La petite blonde pistonnée par son père ». Avec Raven, on pense partir aux Etats-Unis. Alors conseils du jour : 

1/Arrêter de se prendre la tête, 2/Profiter de l'automne, 3/Trouver une excuse pour que Raven arrêter de me tanner de faire une sortie à 4 avec elle et Wick et mon futur-non petit ami.  
Parce que je n'ai qu'elle dans ma vie -ce n'est pas un secret - depuis qu'elle fréquente Wick, elle me rabâche que je devrais me trouver quelqu'un car je serais moins seule.  
Mais moi, j'aime bien ma solitude. Traîner dans les parcs, les monuments historiques sans régler de comptes à personnes.  
J'avais dit que j'arrêterais de me prendre la tête pour rien. Au moins pour les 10 prochaines minutes...

Mon carnet et moi = Pour la vie.

/\

Je referme mon carnet et secoue la tête. Des fois j'écris vraiment des trucs bizarres. Avant que je ne puisse le ranger dans mon sac, la sonnerie Raven's Song de Aaron Embry retentit et je me presse de décrocher :

\- Raven ? m'enquis-je

\- Non, c'est Morgan Freeman, lâche mon amie d'un ton qui ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Wick a encore essayé de réparer ta Vespa et a cassé une pièce ?

\- Non. Il est très probablement probable comme il est probable qu'une tige inox se soude avec...

\- Raven ! m'impatientais-je, Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

\- Je suis enceinte, murmure-t-elle si bas que j'ai cru rêver. J'ai besoin de toi. J'entends presque des sanglots dans sa voix.

\- J'arrive ! Ne bouge pas, j'arrive, m'exclamais-je.

Je remballe toutes mes affaires en vitesse et les fourre dans mon sac. Je laisse des pièces de monnaie dans le petit pot sur ma table et pars le plus vite possible. J'essaie de me frayer un chemin entre les tables et les clients. J'entends soudain Finn qui crie mon prénom mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je lève la main pour le saluer sans prendre la peine de me retourner.

J'attrape le premier métro pour aller chez Raven. J'en ai pour au moins 10 minutes. Je sais que Raven doit être dans tous ses états. Elle n'a jamais connu ses parents, elle a vécu chez sa grand-mère jusqu'au décès de celle-ci i ans. Et Raven s'était promis de n'avoir jamais aucun enfant pour ne pas répéter l'erreur de ses parents. Nous sommes amies depuis une éternité, nous sommes la famille de l'autre. Cela fait à peine 6 mois qu'elle est avec Wick.  
J'arrive enfin chez elle. J'ai à peine toqué qu'elle ouvre la porte et se jette dans mes bras.  
Je passe l'heure à la réconforter. Raven m'assure que c'est un accident et qu'elle est enceinte de 2 mois. J'essaie de la rassurer, je lui dit qu'elle ne sera jamais comme ses parents qui l'ont abandonné et que je soutiendrais n'importe laquelle de sa décision. Mais je sais qu'elle sera une merveilleuse mère et que Wick sera sûrement un père complètement timbré. Pour l'instant, elle veut prendre le temps d'y réfléchir et d'en parler avec Wick. J'ai envie de lui changer les idées :

\- Il faut que je te montre les derniers dessins que j'ai fait, ils sont plutôt pas mal !

\- Je veux bien les voir, me dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Mais je te jure que si tu es reparti dans ta période « je lâche des bombes de peinture pour faire artistique » tu sors de chez moi ! J'éclate de rire et cela doit être contagieux, car elle rigole aussi.

Je fouille dans mon sac mais ne trouve pas mon carnet. Je décide de le vider sur le canapé sous le ricanement de Raven qui trouve que j'ai un bordel sans nom dans mon sac. Et là, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas mon carnet. Je refais le chemin dans ma tête et le seul endroit où il peut-être est à l'Ark'afé.

\- Alors Picasso ? Où sont ces fameuses œuvres ?

\- Je l'ai oublié au café, lâchais-je d'une voix blanche. Ce carnet est toute ma vie, j'y couche mes sentiments, ma vie privée et ça me rend malade de savoir que peut-être quelqu'un est en train de le lire.

\- Je te vois devenir aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine Clarke. Raven essaye de me rassurer. Respire, le café est fermé à cette heure-ci mais tu iras le récupérer demain. Et comme ça tu demanderas le numéro de Finn par la même occasion...

Je la fusille du regard. Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, je n'aime pas la situation actuelle. En plus Raven trouve Finn mignon et elle pense qu'il serait un petit-ami parfait.

\- Non, je ne pourrais pas demain, j'ai cours toute la journée et après je dois poser, lui rappelais-je. Plusieurs soirs dans la semaine, je pose comme modèle pour des cours de dessins. Ça me permet d'arrondir mes fins de mois. Et je ne demanderais sûrement pas à Finn son numéro. Fin de la conversation Raven.

Elle sait que quand je dis il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à me contredire.

\- D'accord, je ne dis plus rien à propos de cela. Mais Clarke sors un peu de ton carcan ! Tu fais toujours tout à la même heure au même jour, fais de ta vie une aventure. Ce n'est pas en sirotant ton café tous les lundi et les jeudi que...

\- Et tu oublies aussi deux mercredi par mois, la coupais-je.

\- Voilà ! Tu es déjà trop dans tes habitudes ! Tu ne vas pas connaître tout de la vie en faisant toujours les mêmes choses. Sors, va à un concert toute seule, fais toi d'autres amis que Wick et moi, va parler à un inconnu... s'exclame-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes. J'ai toujours aimé qu'elle s'investie à 100% dans une cause, et la mienne est désespérée.

\- Je te promets que je vais y réfléchir Rav', lui dis-je solennellement.

Nous passons le reste de la soirée à regarder une télé-réalité débile jusqu'à ce que Wick rentre. Je la laisse avec lui pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. Puis je m'inquiète pour mon carnet pour le reste de la nuit et les paroles de Raven qui me trottent dans la tête.

Toute la journée du mardi passe avec la même inquiétude que mon carnet intime soit trouvé et moqué. C'est ma pensée, pas celle des autres. J'attends le mercredi soir avec impatience. Je sors des cours en trombe et rejoins l'Ark'afé. Quand j'y suis, je fonce directement à ma petite table mais n'y trouve rien. Alors je décide d'aller voir au bar de commande si quelqu'un ne l'a pas trouvé. Je cherche Finn du regard et ne le trouve pas et Lexa est occupé avec une cliente. Quand soudain, quelqu'un me tape l'épaule

\- Alors Clarke, on vient chercher sa boisson cette fois-ci ?

Quand je me retourne, je tombe sur Bellamy, le second barman du café. Il ne bosse ici qu'à mi-temps, je ne le vois pas très souvent. Le reste du temps, il étudie dans l'université à coté de mon école. Il me fait un grand sourire et j'ai soudainement envie de le dessiner. Ses cheveux bouclés foncés, ses taches de rousseurs qui s'étalent sur tout son visage et ses yeux rieurs. Je secoue la tête et essaie de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

\- Salut Bellamy ! Non, enfin oui. En fait, j'ai oublié quelque chose lundi soir et je me demandais si vous l'aviez trouvé ? dis-je en parlant très vite.

Il fait le tour de l'îlot, s'accroupit et reviens me voir quelques secondes plus tard en me tendant quelque chose.

\- C'est cela ? Un client nous l'a laissé sur le comptoir ce soir-là.

\- Oui ! Merci beaucoup ! m'exclamais-je en serrant mon carnet contre mon cœur. Bellamy m'examine pendant que je fais un câlin plus que bizarre à mon carnet.

\- Tu restes boire quelque chose ? Je hoche la tête. Parfait, je te sers ça de suite ! Je lui fais un grand sourire et pars m'asseoir à ma place fétiche.

Je suis soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé, maintenant il reste à savoir si quelqu'un la touché ou lu. J'ouvre mon carnet et regarde chaque page scrupuleusement. Je ne vois rien qui a été abîmé ou modifié, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur les pages après celle que j'ai écrite lundi soir. Un énorme « DÉSOLÉ, JE NE SAIS PAS DESSINER » est écrit au marqueur. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Qui a osé écrire dans mon carnet ? Je tourne la page pour découvrir un paragraphe :

##

Mardi 22 septembre 2015 – Paris – 15h30

Musique du jour : Where is my Mind ? – Pixies

Ouais, où as-tu eu la tête pour oublier un si joli carnet ? Sinon, je dois avouer que tes dessins sont impressionnants. J'ai vu ceux que tu as faits cet été sur la terrasse du café. En les regardant, j'en ai presque senti l'odeur des fleurs.  
Par contre, niveau musique, il faut refaire ton éducation musicale ! Lisa Mitchell, Vanessa Carlton, Kelly Clarkson... VRAIMENT ?  
Je te donnerais bien quelques noms de groupe vraiment sympa à écouter si tu continues à oublier ton carnet.

Sinon je vais te copier et te donner « les conseils 1-2-3 » :

1/ Arrête de te prendre la tête, tu m'as presque fait avoir une migraine. 2/C'est cool la solitude mais c'est bien d'avoir des potes. 3/Ne pars pas à l'étranger.

A bientôt,

Arsène Lupin, gentleman mais pas voleur.

##

Je repose mon carnet et mes émotions oscillent entre colère et amusement. Colère, car quelqu'un s'est permis de fouiller dedans et de lire ce que j'ai de plus privé. Et d'un côté, ce Arsène Lupin -sûrement un surnom parce que plus personne ne s'appelle Arsène à notre époque - me fait bien rire. Il aime mon travail et se moque gentiment de ma façon de penser. J'aimerais savoir qui est ce fameux inconnu qui écrit dans les carnets des autres. Je scanne la pièce à la recherche d'un indice ou quelque chose qui pourrait me mettre sur la voie, mais évidemment je ne trouve rien. J'ai toujours été nulle comme détective. Bellamy interrompt mes pensées en déposant mon café devant moi. Je réponds à son sourire bienveillant et il repart servir les clients.

J'attrape mes écouteurs, sors mes aquarelles et je me stoppe d'un coup. Raven a raison, je prends trop l'habitude de faire toujours les mêmes choses. Mais je ne me vois pas vivre autrement qu'avec le planning que je me suis moi-même imposé. Je décide de faire comme d'habitude mais de y rajouter un truc.

Le dessin du jour est l'ambiance chaude et accueillante du café avec Bellamy et Lexa qui jonglent de table en table, un chien qui fait sa sieste au milieu de la salle... Quand mon dessin est sec, je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lance :

/\

Mercredi 23 septembre 2015 – Paris – 18h01

Musique du jour : Homme pressée – Noir Désir

J'étais une femme pressée ce jour-là. J'avais la tête ailleurs mais je ne discutais pas avec un poisson (hé oui, je connais les Pixies) Quelle fut ma surprise quand on m'a rendu mon carnet et que j'ai vu qu'un inconnu s'amusait à NE PAS dessiner dedans ? Au fait, inconnu ou inconnue ?  
J'ai décidé de ne plus me prendre la tête - ou au moins 30 minutes par jour - pour commencer, au lieu d'être énervée contre toi. Vu que tu ne m'impressionnes pas avec tes techniques de dessins, impressionne-moi avec ta culture musicale.  
Sinon, si tu le demandes, j'ai passé ces derniers jours à m'inquiéter comme une dingue. J'en serais devenu dingue. J'ai atteint mon quota de prise de tête pour la semaine.

À plus Arsène,

PS : NE « DESSINE » PLUS JAMAIS DANS LES PAGES CONSACRÉS AUX DESSINS, ÇA C'EST MON DOMAINE.

Bonnie, fugueuse de carnet.

/\

Je referme mon carnet et pose mes mains dessus. Est-ce que je m'apprête vraiment à laisser de nouveau mon carnet ici, mais cette fois-ci volontairement ? Les paroles de Raven reviennent inlassablement dans mon esprit et se mélangent à la musique. Il faut que je vive ma propre aventure. Je ne suis pas prête à encore sortir ou de me faire de nouveaux amis mais je peux laisser mon carnet ici pour qu'Arsène, ou quelqu'un d'autre, le trouve et me réponde. Je finis mon café, abandonne mon carnet sur le coin de la table, paye ma consommation et pars sans un seul regard à ma table. Pour une fois, je ne prévois pas ce qui va arriver et j'aurais la surprise demain. Bizarrement, je l'espère.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction a été partiellement publié sur un autre site, j'ai décidé de donner sa chance à cette fiction ici !   
> Si j'ai assez de retour positif, je publierai le reste de l'histoire ! 
> 
> Si la fiction vous plaît n'hésitez pas à aimer et à commenter ! Merciiii !


End file.
